User talk:Christinascene
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the An Author's Isolation page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 19:42, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 12:25, May 9, 2017 (UTC) I left this on the Creepypasta wikia: "Earlier today, I as ready what is probably one of the most messed up stories I have ever heard so far in my life, it's called "The Queen Of The Dark Web". It as so messed up, I anted to do a story narration for my series on YouTube but when I came back to the page after exiting the page right before I head to lunch, I saw that the story has been deleted. hat I'm asking for is for the original author to please comment the story or post it somewhere and provide a link or contact me. That story was amazingly messed up and I want to read it again and show my team workers the story as well. If you are the original author, please respond back." RE: Review Request Sure thing. I will take a look later tonight or tomorrow. MrDupin (talk) 18:15, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. :Unfortunately your story did not meet our quality standards. Here is my quick review of your pasta. :The first half was a bit dry and uninteresting. It didn't have much going on and it was hard to get through. You need to be spicing things up a bit more to avoid losing the reader's attention. The second half was unfortunately cliche and predictable. Particularly the way the main character acted (falling deeper and deeper into madness, killing people as a "passion", then the dark web mention etc). :Unfortunately the story fell flat. You do have though a solid grasp of grammar and the language, so if you keep at it you will start getting better at this. I suggest that you read some of the better stories on the wiki to get a feel of what we are looking for. :Happy future writings! MrDupin (talk) 19:49, May 23, 2017 (UTC)